Instinct
by LouiseX
Summary: Linka's logic usually helps her accurately assess a situation, but sometimes her instinct can be just as sound. Short W&L story set after the end of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Instinct**

 **Summary:** Linka's logic usually helps her accurately assess a situation, but sometimes her instinct can be just as sound. Short W&L story set after the end of the series.

 **A/N:** It should become obvious pretty quickly that this could become a lot darker and go on a lot longer than I have any intention of making it. I won't rule out writing a more serious sequel someday but for now I hope you enjoy the fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain Planet, I'm just borrowing it and will make no money whatsoever from these stories.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Linka was exhausted.

She'd been staying in Russia helping to prepare for her brother's wedding when Gaia called the alert, so after her usual early morning and a day spent helping to re-decorate her father's old bedroom for Mishka and his new bride, the Wind Planeteer had had to face a flight that took her half way around the world. Of course she hadn't had time to rest when she got there and now, having been awake for over 30 hours, she was hiking through some beautiful American forests that she was too tired to appreciate.

"We should find a place to camp." Shawn, their guide, said. He looked Linka over in a way that could be described as measuring but made her feel as if he was undressing her. "You're dead on your feet."

"I am fine." The Russian responded, trying to keep her voice neutral but struggling to think clearly with her sleep deprived brain. "Besides I thought you said the bunkhouse is not far?"

Shawn shook his head, and moved to stand beside her, resting an arm around her shoulder as he pointed with his other hand along the stream they were following, towards the side of the mountain "It's not far in distance, but we have a climb ahead of us and it's going to get dark soon. It can be treacherous out here at night."

His hand rubbed her arm in a manner she assumed was meant to be comforting but in fact made her skin crawl and she pulled away, intent on moving forward. "Well we can at least make it to the base of the mountain and camp there."

Ma-Ti watched the interaction with growing unease. He could sense Linka's discomfort but wasn't sure what to do about it. He wished the others were there, especially Wheeler who always seemed to know what to do.

"It can get chilly out here too." Shawn continued as they progressed slowly, a grin planted firmly on his face. "I know a few ways to keep warm though."

Linka's cheeks warmed and she stumbled giving him a reason to catch hold of her again and it was all she could do not to cry out. Instead she carefully disengaged herself again, "Spasiba, but I can manage."

He laughed, "At this rate we won't even get to the mountain by night fall, but don't worry, if you fall asleep on your feet I'll put you to bed nice and snug in a tent." He lowered his voice and ran a hand down her arm as if to help steady her, though she was no longer under any illusion that that was his intention. "Right next to me."

"That will not be necessary, I do not feel the cold, I am Russian." It wasn't often Linka felt afraid but she wasn't sure she could actually stay awake and for the first time in her life, didn't feel that she would be safe if she didn't. It made her more determined than ever to reach the bunkhouse where, by now, the rest of their companions should be waiting.

Shawn just grinned.

 _Wheeler._ She thought, wishing they had not quarrelled earlier. _Why did he have to start an argument, just because Shawn was admiring me? If he had not made such a fuss Kwame would not have separated us… he brings out the worst in me._

Ma-Ti hadn't missed Linka's reaction to their guide and though he wasn't sure if she was overreacting to his flirting, he couldn't ignore her distress. Putting on a short burst of speed he placed himself between his two companions and felt an immediate rush of gratitude from Linka.

The Russian didn't like being dependant on others but she had pushed herself too hard in the last couple of days and it was definitely taking its toll. If the Heart Planeteer had had any doubts about that they were soon put aside as her usually closed mind began to project a single steady thought almost in rhythm with their movements _._

 _ **~ I need to get to Wheeler. ~**_

Ma-Ti thought for a few moments and then moved his ring behind his back so that the others would not see it light up. _~ Wheeler? Can you hear me? ~_

 _~ Everything okay Little Bud? ~_ The response was tinged with worry and the young South American knew it was, as always, the result of his distance from the lovely blond.

 _~ Yes. ~_ He reassured his friend, _~ But Linka is over tired and unusually fretful and Shawn does not think we will make it up to the bunkhouse before dark. ~_

Wheeler could sense something, a worry from his friend that he couldn't put into words and it made his heart beat faster. _~ Where are you? ~_ Ma-Ti described their position and was told in return that the rest of the Planeteers had reached their destination a little while before, having approached it from another side. _~ I'll come down and meet you, you shouldn't be too hard to find while it's still daylight. ~_

* * *

Linka's legs felt like lead weights and her eyes were starting to close but every time she thought she couldn't go on any further Shawn would say or do something that made her want to run. They were nearing the base of the mountain now and whilst the sun had begun to set there was still enough light to make it up… if she could just find the strength.

Her youngest companion had said nothing about his telepathic conversation so when a figure appeared ahead of them, cloaked in the early evening shadows, she knew a moment of terror. That soon turned into an overwhelming relief as he stepped out of the shade and she ran into his arms, tears starting in her eyes and his name escaping her lips, too low for the others to hear. "Jason!"

"Babe what's wrong?" The American asked, alarmed that Ma-Ti might have omitted to tell him something.

"Nothing, nothing." She sobbed, "I am being stupid, I am just so tired, I cannot think."

Wheeler held her tightly against him, resting his head against hers, "You don't need to worry now Babe, I've got you."

Shawn was watching them with obvious dislike but all he said was, "If we're going to make it to a comfortable bed tonight we need to get moving."

The American nodded, "I know the way, you and Ma-Ti go on ahead, we'll be fine."

A smile and a brief nod was exchanged between the Heart and Fire Planeteers, both containing relief and thanks.

Once the other two had moved off, Wheeler stroked the hair back from Linka's face, "You ready? Or do you want to camp here? Only I didn't bring anything with me…"

Linka laughed at the idea of sharing her tent, so lately repugnant to her, but said, "If you do not think it is too dangerous we should try to make it up but… I do not feel very steady."

"I won't let you fall." He said it so matter-of-factly, a quiet confidence that she loved to see and that only showed itself when they were alone. The rest of the time it was an almost obnoxious bravado that she didn't know how to deal with.

Slowly they made their way up the rocks, Wheeler having to help his companion more than he ever had (while also carrying her supplies), but she didn't object to his hands on her and in fact loved the secure feeling she had when his arm encircled her, so different from the unwelcome attentions of their guide.

"I am sorry." She said at last, as they caught their breath at the top of their steep climb.

"You've nothing to be sorry for." He leant back against a convenient tree and pulled her back against him, but after a moment asked, "Does Shawn?"

Dislike dripped from the word but she ignored that, half in agreement. "He was only flirting… I think. He makes me uncomfortable."

"Then I'm the one that should be saying sorry." Wheeler kissed her head, "If I hadn't started an argument…"

"You would not be you." She smiled sleepily and unconsciously curled into him, closing her eyes. "I should not have stopped, you might have to put the tent up around me."

Wheeler chuckled. "I'll do better than that." Cradling her against him, he slid his other arm under her knees and stood up, lifting her as if she weighed nothing.

"Yankee." She purred, snuggling closer, not really thinking any longer. She roused briefly, disturbed by thoughts of their guide, "Do not let go of me."

He kissed her hair, "It's ok, I won't drop you."

"Nyet…" she shook her head, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and a cold nose against his neck. "Tonight. Cannot fall asleep. Not safe. Do not let go, please?"

Wheeler wanted to punch Shawn, though for all he knew he had done nothing to deserve it. "I promise you Babe, you're safe, I won't let go." She sighed and relaxed, letting herself slip further into oblivion so that she didn't hear his last words. "Not ever."

* * *

Gi fussed over them when they reached the bunkhouse but he assured her that Linka was fine, just exhausted, and Ma-Ti backed him up.

Both Earth and Water Planeteers had something to say about it when, instead of leaving Linka to sleep alone in one of the bottom bunks (after Gi helped him to remove her coat and shoes,) he got rid of his own outdoor clothes and slid in beside her. He was adamant about not leaving her however, and seeing the way Linka responded to having his arms about her, even in sleep, the Asian girl smiled and gave in.

"Besides Kwame, there are only four beds and you don't want to share with Ma-Ti, do you?" Gi asked, sitting on the other lower bed and patting the space beside her. Kwame's face darkened, much to Ma-Ti's amusement, but he didn't find fault with her proposal.

Only their guide seemed displeased with the sleeping arrangements but he said very little, just taking one of the empty top bunks in silence.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and follows, great to know you're enjoying it!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Wheeler could hear the others talking and moving about the small cabin as they made plans. He was surprised at first that they hadn't come to wake him up but then realised it was because Linka had been so in need of rest.

The Wind Planeteer had turned over in her sleep so that her back was against his chest, but her head was still resting on his arm and she was holding his other arm in place around her midsection. He knew the moment she awakened since her whole body tensed and he actually expected her to leap out of bed and start yelling at him for staying with her.

Linka was indeed embarrassed at finding that she was not alone but the momentary alarm she had felt was immediately allayed on opening her eyes and seeing the fire ring. She didn't move, not wanting to alert their companions to the fact that she was conscious and so end a rare moment of peace. The lovely blond lifted her hand to gently entwine her fingers with those of Wheeler's ring hand, and received a soft kiss on the back of her neck in response that sent a wave of warmth down her spine.

Smiling now, the American relaxed, savouring the closeness and her unusual acceptance of his presence. He wished things could always be that way, it felt natural for them to be together, right. In the end it was his stomach that betrayed them, grumbling at the smell of the food the others were cooking for breakfast, which made Linka giggle.

"You're awake." Gi said immediately, "It's about time." And as Linka turned and sat up on her elbow, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." The Russian smiled and then looked down at her companion. Wheeler had moved onto his back as she sat up but didn't get out of bed. "Let me up Yankee, I need the bathroom."

He sighed but swung his legs off the bunk and stood up carefully so as not to hit his head. He reached back to help Linka and she took his hand as if they did this every day, but once she was on her feet she grabbed her bag and headed for the door Gi was pointing to without a backward glance. Wheeler ran his hands through his hair and made his way to the table, hoping to be fed.

There was a small shower next to the toilet and while Linka had originally intended to just make herself presentable, she now decided to use it quickly before returning to the others. The water felt good and it helped to clear away the last of the cobwebs in her brain. Her pale cheeks flushed as she remembered the day before and how she'd thrown herself into Wheeler's arms, and even more when she thought of how it felt to wake in those arms, but it was a pleasant feeling.

 _He can be so sweet when he wants to be, if I could believe that it would always be like this… Would he even really want that?_ Her heart whispered that he would and she smiled as she began to day dream. Stepping out of the shower and picking up her towel, her pleasant thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door (which had no lock,) opened suddenly.

"Get out!" The Russian's voice was oddly hoarse as she clutched the towel in front of her, but instead of reacting with embarrassment and leaving, Shawn grinned and took a step into the room, making as if he intended to close the door behind him.

Then he was being roughly pulled back into the main room and she heard Wheeler growling at him, **"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"**

A crash was heard and then the sound of Shawn's voice, almost whining as he tried to convince the Fire Planeteer that he'd simply forgotten that she was in there.

Linka wrapped the towel more securely around her and stepped out to find their guide sprawled on the floor, his nose bloody.

Kwame was struggling to keep Wheeler back, the American looking fit to commit murder. "He's lying Kwame, he's a creep. She was frightened of him yesterday, Linka's never frightened!"

"Yankee." The soft voice stopped him and he turned towards her. Linka smiled. "I am okay, honestly."

"Guess she didn't mind after all." Shawn drawled recklessly, making Wheeler's hands bunch into fists.

Linka glared and stalked across the room, "Da, I do mind. Do not think you can fool me with that little innocent act, I do not need Ma-Ti's ring to know what your intentions were just now, I saw it clearly in the way you looked at me. I was in no condition to deal with it yesterday but let me make it quite clear that I know exactly what to do now and if you ever try something like that again it will not be Wheeler you have to worry about."

Shawn held his hands up in surrender, still trying to make light of it. "Steady on there, I get the message, I shouldn't have joked about it. Seriously though, you're imagining things if you think I was trying anything."

"Ma-Ti?" Kwame asked, looking grave but not sure if Linka was reading too much into his behaviour.

The young man blushed. "His thoughts of Linka are… not innocent." Wheeler stepped forward again but was held back by the African's hand once more as Ma-Ti continued, "I cannot tell if he actually intended to harm her though… he seems to believe that Linka likes him, he might have misunderstood."

Kwame and Gi exchanged looks but it was the Earth Planeteer that spoke, "I think it would be better if Shawn stayed with myself and Ma-Ti today, then we can be sure there will not be any more misunderstandings."

The others agreed and Linka retreated to the bathroom to put on a change of clothes, leaving Wheeler wishing that she hadn't stopped him. He could see that Kwame had little choice but he didn't want the guy anywhere near them.

* * *

They set out after a quick meal and didn't speak about what had happened, though it was unlikely that Wheeler and Linka would discuss anything personal with Gi present anyway.

Picking up the trail Kwame's group had found the previous day, and subsequently finding the source of the pollution Gaia had detected on the mountain, turned out to be relatively easy. Stopping the illegal operation and cleaning up the mess as best they could, took time.

"At least it wasn't one of the usual suspects." Wheeler commented as they made their way back down the mountain after a long day of hard work.

The light was already beginning to fade but with the local support crew the authorities had called in after they'd taken the prisoners leading the way, it wasn't likely they'd get lost.

Beside him Linka shook her head, "I am not sure that is a good thing, indifferent or malicious, the damage is the same… I would rather fight bad guys than people who just do not care."

"The police are going to charge them." He replied, "That makes them bad guys, right? And maybe they'll learn from this. Greedly, Plunder, Blight… they'll never learn, never get better."

Linka smiled, "Da, you have a point."

They made their statements at the nearest town's Sheriff's office and then said goodbye to their guide. Wheeler and Linka hung back as the others said goodbye to Shawn… he hadn't done anything else to warrant their concern, in fact he'd been really helpful towards the clean-up party, but neither felt particularly friendly towards him and as he refrained from glancing in their direction the feeling was probably mutual.

His co-operation hadn't stopped Linka from having a quiet word with one of the local policemen however, which was along the lines of 'I know there is nothing you can do, but I would feel happier if someone here was aware… I would feel guilty if something happened and I had not said anything. He holds a position of trust after all."

Linka wasn't sure that the lawman hadn't put it down to her imagination, though he'd promised to keep an eye on the guide, but she figured that if any other complaints were made it would at least add weight to them.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Again, thank you for the reviews and favourites and follows, I really appreciate it! Here's the final part, I hope it lives up to expectations!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Finally in the geo-cruiser on their way home, the Planeteers started to relax. "Do you want us to drop you back in Russia, Linka?"

The young woman groaned, "Nyet, thank you but we were mostly done with the decorating. I need to go back for the wedding in a few weeks but they can do without me until then, I am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again."

"I wouldn't have minded another night in the bunkhouse." Wheeler teased, making her blush.

The closeness they had felt when they woke up that morning seemed to have evaporated when Linka confronted Shawn (thereby declaring her independence,) and though they had both been wishing for an excuse to feel the other's arms about them again, they didn't know how to bridge the gap.

Dinner was a quiet affair and everyone but Wheeler went to bed early. The wind was blowing up and the temperature dropping and he figured they were in for a tropical storm, but he didn't feel like being shut up in his cabin. Instead he stretched out on the sofa and tried to recall exactly how it felt to have Linka curled up next to him.

"Yankee?"

For a moment he thought his mind had conjured up the soft voice but on opening his eyes he found her standing before him in her night things, looking a little nervous. "Something wrong Babe?"

Linka shook her head, and as he sat up and held an arm out for her, sat close to him, tucking an arm over his waist. "I wanted to thank you, for looking after me."

"You don't need to thank me," he gave her a loving hug, "I'm grateful that you trust me… and that I don't creep you out the way that guy did. I know I might have crossed the line once or twice?"

Looking up at him in surprise, Linka once more shook her head. "Of course I trust you, I feel safe with you… and I am not sure what line you are talking about but if you did, it could not have been anything I objected to."

She lowered her eyes as she said that last, colour coming to her cheeks.

"Good to know." Wheeler smiled and rested his head against hers as she laid it on his shoulder. They were silent for a while but a stiff breeze rattled through the cabin and made Linka shiver. "I guess it's time to batten down the hatches huh?"

"You mean the shutters?" She asked, nodding.

He chuckled and got up, "Yeah."

Immediately missing his warmth, Linka hugged herself but remained where she was until he opened the door, "May I walk to you to your cabin Miss?"

Linka got up and went to him, allowing him to put his arm around her to steady her against the wind. "There is water in the air already, I think this is going to be bad."

"Worried?" He asked.

"Nyet." She was oddly quiet and when they reached her door she opened it and stepped inside without saying anything, but then turned to look at him, still silent.

Wheeler stepped forward into her doorway so that he didn't have to shout, it also brought him close to her so he placed his hands on her hips. "Tell me what's bothering you?"

She shrugged without meeting his eyes but leant against him as another gust of wind brought a light smattering of rain with it.

"We're going to get wet standing here, can I come in a minute?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't send him away.

"Da." Linka stepped away from him, giving him room to close the door, and went to sit on her bed before the last of the light was shut out. "You had better secure it in case the storm gets worse."

He did as she asked and then used his ring to illuminate the room before moving to join her. "Now talk to me."

Linka sighed, "I do not know what is wrong with me, I feel restless. Ever since I got up this morning I have wanted…"

"What?" His expression was of polite concern, clearly not getting where she was going with this.

"To… to be back in that bunk. With you." She looked down at his ring as if fascinated by the soft glow it was giving out.

Wheeler stared at her in amazement, not sure he'd heard her correctly, "Really?" she nodded, "But… I mean I thought when you told Shawn where to go you were back to not needing me anymore?"

Linka cringed slightly, "The two things are not connected… I do not need you to fight my battles, but I loved knowing you were there to protect me. You act differently when I am upset… you are just you, without all the…" She waved her hand aimlessly as she struggled to find the right word and he caught it and held it in his.

"I know what you mean." He said softly. "I don't do it on purpose exactly, I had to learn not to show how I was really feeling back home. I guess I know I don't have to protect myself when you need me, the rest of the time I'm waiting for you to slap me down."

Raising her eyes to meet his she said, "I would not slap you down if you were not acting like a womanising idiot."

He laughed, "That's a bit strong don't you think… idiot maybe, actually I'm not sure that's acting, but a bit of flirting here and there doesn't make me a womaniser… certainly not a successful one."

Linka looked sad, "It feels like it to me when you forget I exist to pursue the latest beautiful girl you meet, and then you expect me not to mind when you try to flirt with me again. As for being an idiot, you are not stupid which just annoys me even more when you act like it."

"I never forget you exist, it's just that sometimes it's felt like flirting with someone else is the only way to get any sort of reaction from you. I'd rather you were angry with me than act like I'm a minor annoyance…" He shrugged.

Her tone suddenly became pleading and her voice rose, though that was mostly because the storm outside was increasing in intensity. "Jason, do you really not understand? When I woke this morning it felt like we were together, a couple, and it was wonderful and it is breaking my heart that it is not real, but it is the one way in which I cannot trust you!"

She broke off and stood, pulling her hand away from his and wrapping her arms around herself as she trembled from the cold. "I should not have started this, I am sorry. You should go to bed before the storm gets any worse."

Wheeler didn't move for a moment but when he did it wasn't towards the door. Stepping up behind Linka he wrapped his arms around her waist and bowed his head to kiss her shoulder. "I want it to be real Babe. What we felt this morning _**is**_ real, it's the rest that's fake. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, but you _**can**_ trust me, I swear. Please?"

She moved and for a heart stopping moment he thought she was going to pull away, but then she turned into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder. Wheeler tightened his embrace releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

After a while the Russian asked, "Do you want to stay tonight?"

"Yes." He responded, a little too quickly, making her chuckle.

"To sleep." She teased, looking up at him.

Wheeler grinned, "I know. I just don't want to let go of you."

Her smile widened but she pulled away. Moving to the bed and pulling back the covers she got in and looked back to find him hesitating. "Is something wrong Yankee?"

"Noooo… just wondering if I should get undressed or if that would be too weird?"

Linka smiled, "You wander around in just your boxers or shorts all the time, why would it be weird? But you should wear whatever you are comfortable in… except your trainers."

He laughed and stripped down to his underwear before getting into bed beside her. They settled down comfortably in each other's arms, listening to the weather outside, and he let the glow fade from his ring leaving them in darkness.

"Will you go with me to Mishka's wedding?" Linka asked after a while.

"Yeah. If you're sure you want me there?" He cleared his throat, "You know, as your boyfriend."

"Why would I not?" she sounded confused, "It would be odd if my boyfriend did not go with me."

He gave her a hug, "Yeah but it's a family thing and… I don't want to show you up."

There was a moment of silence before she said, "You mean the flirting?"

"No! I promise you I won't flirt with anyone but you. Ever." He paused, "I'm just not sure I know how to behave."

"Just be yourself." She told him, realising that his insecurity in this instance was her own fault, "I will tell you what to expect, but you have nothing to worry about. I am not worried."

He chuckled at the finality in her voice. "Ok."

Again they lapsed into silence while Wheeler's thumb rubbed a soothing pattern on her shoulder.

"Would it make things awkward if I asked you if I can kiss you goodnight?"

Linka smiled, "Da, probably. You should just do it without asking."

The fire ring began to glow again, giving the young pair just enough light to see by. Their lips met at first in a chased and tentative manner but the kiss soon deepened into something more and when at last they parted, feeling much more like a real couple, they settled down into a peaceful slumber, no longer aware of the storm raging without.

 **The End**


End file.
